A wind musical instrument contains some type of resonator (usually a tube), in which a column of air is set into vibration by the player blowing into (or over) a mouthpiece set at the end of the resonator. The pitch of the vibration is determined by the length of the tube and by manual modifications of the effective length of the vibrating column of air. In the case of some wind musical instruments, sound is produced by blowing through a reed; others require buzzing into a metal mouthpiece.
When a player plays a wind musical instrument, some of the breaths are condensed inside the instrument. As a result, moistures are formed and accumulated in the interior of the musical instrument (e.g., U-shape passage, tone hole, etc.) each time after playing, thereby causing the inside surface of the wind musical instrument to rust or corrode over time. To overcome this problem, one of the prior art approaches is to use a swab to remove the accumulated moistures. However, using a swab has a number of problems: 1) the swab can sometime jam within the body of the instrument, 2) the swab cannot completely remove the moisture and 3) the swab cannot reach small passages and/or U-shape tubes in some of the wind musical instruments.
Further problem of accumulated moistures is a result of normal practice of storing wind musical instruments, which are generally put in a carrying case after playing. Since the carrying case is a closed environment, accumulated moistures are trapped therein thereby worsening the rusting problem due to longer time to dry up.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a moisture drying device that can overcome the problems, drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art approaches. Especially a moisture drying device can be deployed inside a carrying case of wind musical instrument.